


Bite me, please

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 9]Olhos azuis, pele de alabastro, cabelos revoltos e acastanhados,além de sua timidez são as características de Beau Swan, um garoto comum que vive em Forks, Washington.Mas esse modo comum dele surtiu efeito apaixonante no perfeito e perigoso Edward Cullen, o vampiro da cidade.E o que mais ele poderia pedir para o amado além de uma mordida naquele dia perfeito?





	Bite me, please

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ TWILIGHT SERIES (Twilight | Life and Death) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora Stephenie Meyer, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 9 – Paneleiro Secreto I do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), com o intuito de presentar minha amiga secreta, _[MadaMew](https://fanfiction.com.br/u/317328/)_.
> 
> ◈ Imagens por Malleni-Stock e AlysAlone | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações no [deviantart](http://fav.me/d9p6k1j).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Bite me, please – 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> O crossover aqui feito de ambos os livros é uma forma mais clara de criar um Yaoi entre Edward e Beau sem ingressar tanto no livro “Vida e Morte” o qual ainda não tive contato.
> 
> Espero que você goste da fanfic MadaMew e que tenha ficado ao seu agrado.
> 
> Teremos personagens de ambos os livros adaptados ao meu bel prazer, nenhum fato aqui segue verdadeiramente uma ordem correta dos livros. Aproveitem a leitura u.u

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

 

Já fazia alguns meses desde que chegara a Forks, o clima da região nunca me agradou muito, mas porventura de minha pele alva me adequei mais do que rapidamente àquele ambiente gélido de pouco sol e nuvens carregadas por quase todo o ano. Ganhei de meu pai uma pequena reforma do meu quarto que agora se encontrava azul-claro, com piso de madeira e cortinas do mesmo tom das paredes, ou seja, o mais organizado possível por culpa do meu TOC.

No entanto até que agradava a meu pai ver-me com tudo em seu devido lugar, o que nos era prático já que dividíamos o mesmo banheiro e o restante da casa. Ganhara também uma picape vermelha, um antigo modelo de Chevy ano 93 que fora reformado pelo meu agora melhor amigo Jacob Black filho do amigo de meu pai, Bill.

Estudávamos na mesma escola e eu costumava lhe dar carona, mas por vezes o eixava dirigir já que preferia seguir lendo uma vez mais meu desgastado livro de Júlio Verne,  _Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas_  que me fora ofertado quando criança.

As primeiras semanas se passaram normal, eu conheci alguns dos alunos de minha classe, fora alguns que já estavam para se graduar e mesmo sendo tímido por demais, as amizades não me foram difíceis de conquistar, ainda mais com o Jake a me ajudar no quesito "se enturmar".

Mas toda minha quase que normal se revoltou quando o conheci. Era um daqueles nossos monótonos dias chuvosos e ao chegar no refeitório vi aqueles olhos dourados se focarem em mim de forma abrupta como se tentasse me ler. Sorri um pouco consternado, pois mesmo tentando não transparecer ruborizei por inteiro ao pensar que aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de flerte do outro. Resignei o pensamento ao vê-los sentar-se perto de uma garota pequenina e de cabelos espetados como uma boneca de porcelana.

Optei por também sentar-me e lanchar antes que se desse a soar o sinal e foi somente o fazer que notei Jess me perguntando o que tanto olhava e por que me luzia vermelho e antes que pudesse responder ela virou-se para onde eu encarava e notou a mirada que recebia ainda de forma vívida do rapaz.

— Eu não acredito nisso Beau, você está encarando o cara mais desejado dessa escola. Amigo não sei como te dizer isso, mas aquele é Edward Cullen e ao que parece não se interessa por ninguém da escola, então não se anime muito com este olhar — pediu-me meio que triste. Parecia que ela desejava receber aquela mirada, mas sabia que não poderia.

— Mas quem é aquela menina quase colada a si? — Perguntei um pouco temeroso da resposta.

— É sua irmã mais nova Alice. Ela namora aquele ali do fundo o Jasper, o rapaz com cara de muxoxo. E os outros ali são Rosalie e o namorado Emmett. Todos são filhos adotivos do Doutor Cullen e da sua esposa, ao que parecem não podem ter os seus e os fizeram de sua família.

Olhei-os novamente notando algumas semelhanças gritantes no grupo o que nunca faria qualquer um que lhes olhasse de relance desconfiar que não são do mesmo sangue. A pele parecia alabastro, num tom de marfim muito claro luzindo quase que brilhosa. Os olhos todos dourados em nuances de claros e escuros, alguns possuindo olheiras e outros não. Realmente se não houvesse ouvido pessoalmente o comentário sobre o grau de parentesco deles, jamais imaginaria que não são irmãos.

Intrigado por isso decidi sanar a dúvida o mais rápido possível antes que o sinal tocasse, pois, a próxima aula não seria com Jess nem com meus amigos mais íntimos.

— Mas se não são irmãos de sangue porque seguem tão parecidos?

— Oh Beau havia me esquecido de lhe dizer. Pelo que sei Rosalie e Jasper são gêmeos, Edward é sobrinho do Doutor Cullen enquanto Emmett e Alice não são parentes, mas se aparentam iguais pois creio-me eu que eles desejam filhos que se assemelhassem a si mesmos e aos irmãos de adoção. E juntos todos parecem uma grande família, mas acho ainda muito estranho que fiquem todos juntos — respondeu um pouco enojada do fato deles namorarem.

Reprimi um pouco o gosto de fel que subiu a minha garganta ao pensar que talvez ela ficasse chocada ao saber que me gosta aos rapazes e que o olhar do tal Edward me colocava ao coração em célere disparada. Respirei fundo para não me magoar por antecipação e voltamos a outros assuntos. O fim do intervalo se veio e fomo-nos cada um para sua classe. Chegando a porta da turma de biologia sentei-me logo à frente da mesa do professor e ao que chegastes veio acompanhado do rapaz Cullen que se vendo sem alternativa de lugar pôs-se a sentar-se ao meu lado por ordem e começamos a seguir o pedido que jazia no quadro negro.

O tempo passou-se rápido, mas notei que por quase todo o instante meu companheiro de classe se portava nervoso, irritadiço talvez por minha presença ou pelo fato de talvez não se sentar onde pôr de costume para si. Até mesmo cri que fosse algum cheiro vindo de mim e passei a averiguar minha roupa, cabelos e até mesmo pele, mas nada me parecia poder chegar a irritar alguém na classe de odores, mesmo assim ele seguia enjoado por estar ao meu lado e segundos antes do sinal tocar correu-se porta afora sem dar-me chances de perguntar o que se sucedera.

A escola já havia terminado e ao voltar para o carro onde Jake me esperava para irmos embora vi Jess e algumas outras pessoas vindo me perguntar o que fiz ao rapaz para que se fugisse de mim, respondi o mais calmamente que nada e talvez ele estivesse a passar mal e por não querer preocupar ninguém se decidiu ficar calado até o fim da classe. Optamos por crer que fosse isso e seguimos embora cada qual a sua casa, mas notei Jake estranho no caminho de volta.

Até tentei conversar com ele, mas o mesmo parecia nervoso com algo e imaginei que fosse por causa de ter vindo estudar conosco e deixado a reserva que lhe era seu lar desde pequeno. Talvez os amigos dele estivessem molestos comigo por isso ou fosse algum outro motivo, mas fiquei preocupado decidindo dar-lhe espaço, mas sem me esquecer de depois descobrir o porquê de toda aquela postura.

Chegamos ao nosso destino o que não nos era longe já que minha casa era perto da escola, quanto a Jake ele iria mais tarde embora em sua moto ainda não totalmente arrumada para casa. Convidei-o então para jantar e ceamos junto de meu pai de frente a televisão enquanto ambos conversavam sobre futebol e seus altos e baixos. Sorri por notar que agora meu amigo notava-se mais alegre que antes. Recolhi os pratos até a cozinha, despedi-me de Jacob e ao entrar em casa notei meu pai mais sorridente do que nunca.

— Gosto desse garoto Black, se não soubesse que são amigos juraria que algo sente por ti Beau — ditou ainda na poltrona a tomar uma garrafa de cerveja já pelo fim. Sorveu um último gole, deixou-a vazia sobre a mesa e foi-se deitar não sem antes dar-me boa noite e subir as escadas.

Fiquei matutando enquanto lavava a louça sobre o que ele dissera. Será que Jacob realmente gostava de mim e estava chateado por ter sabido dos olhares meus com Edward e depois o ocorrido em classe? Talvez assim o fosse, mas ficar a pensar sem saber o verdadeiro era demasiado idiota, por isso guardei o restante da louça e fui a dormir também.

}{

Acordei antes das sete, tomei um banho demorado baixo a água quente do chuveiro para suportar o frio que se instalara de ontem para hoje. Aquela cidade era extremamente variante no quesito clima, mas jamais sem deixar de fazer frio ali e hoje fazia por volta de 8ºC. Me agasalhei como pude, desci para tomar meu café e no caminho acordei Charlie para que fosse ao trabalho.

Comemos e seguimos para a cidade, mas hoje fora no carro de polícia, pois como tempo estava invernando e criando uma crosta de gelo muito grande na pista meu pai pedira que não me fosse hoje no Chevy e deixasse que o fizesse depois que ele colocasse algumas correntes nas rodas para impedir-me de derrapar na pista.

Cheguei cedo no colégio e segui para meu armário decidido a guardar minhas coisas e aproveitar um pouco o silêncio para continuar a leitura de meu livro. Mesmo que o fizesse mais de vinte vezes seguiria sempre a lê-lo, pois me é especial a leitura dele e com esse pensamento fui até um lugar afastado e sentei-me perto de uma árvore e pus-me a ler. Passou-se alguns minutos e notei que não me encontrava sozinho, ao longe podia ver que Edward seguia em minha direção, optei por esperar que ele chegasse mais perto para ver se realmente vinha mesmo a me ver ou se somente decidira assim como eu descansar e aproveitar aquela calmaria.

Continuei então lendo quando o vi mais perto e por fim ele sentou-se ao meu lado, fechei o livro pondo-o sobre minhas pernas e aguardei que falasse. Mas ainda continuou em silêncio mesmo que eu já não mais lesse, decidi então voltar ao livro quando notei que falou algo que não ouvi por completo. Ele percebendo que talvez não tivesse entendido repetiu outra vez agora mais alto.

— Desculpe-me por ontem, não passava muito bem — ditou com um ar de preocupação. Creio que ele estava com medo de que estivesse chateado, mas virei-me para si e lhe sorri.

— Sem problemas, acho que todos já passamos mal alguma vez no meio de uma aula. Eu que peço perdão por não ter percebido antes que não estava se sentindo bem. Oh que indelicadeza a minha, sou Beau — respondi estendendo-lhe a mão e recebendo um aperto firme ao passo que dizia:

— Prazer lhe conhecer Beau, me chamo Edward, mas creio que já o sabia — e ao terminar a frase me percebi vermelho de vergonha. Creio que ele deva ter escutado minha conversa com Jess quando o fitava no intervalo da semana anterior. Ouvi-o rir audivelmente e sorri também.

— Não fique acanhado, eu sei que algumas pessoas podem ter lhe dito que sou alguém difícil de se agradar e que não elegi a ninguém que fosse amigo ou algo mais, só não pense que por isso me enfadei que me olhasse daquela forma. Na verdade, até o gostei, pois você continuou a mirar-me mesmo quando sua amiga se mostrou interessada em mim e dizendo-lhe que ficasse longe de minha pessoa.

— Mas como sabia o que falamos se você estava do outro lado do refeitório Edward? — Perguntei exasperado, será que alguém havia lhe dito o que dizíamos?

Ele me olhou um pouco preocupado, se levantou rapidamente me oferecendo sua mão para me apoiar e seguiu para a escola, pelo visto notou mais rápido que eu que os alunos chegavam para suas classes. O segui e antes de chegarmos aos portões me parou por alguns minutos.

— Peço desculpa Beau por ter sido rude, deixe-me que me redima contigo por hoje e ontem. Me espere após a classe aqui mesmo — e seguiu após eu assenti em aceitação.

E por causa disso passei o dia todo com pensamentos a mil o porquê dele me pedir que lhe esperasse. Imaginei inúmeras situações e suposições, mas só pude me contentar em idealizá-las em minha mente até que o fim da aula chegasse.

}{

Chegou-se o fim das aulas, as turmas foram sendo dispensadas e eu aguardava frente a porta do colégio por Edward, mas esquecera-me por completo que Jacob me buscaria para irmos embora em sua moto e qual foi minha surpresa ao vê-lo se aproximar ao mesmo tempo que o Edward também o fazia e pude notar que ambos duelavam pelo olhar.

— Beau vamos logo seu pai deve querer almoçar hoje em casa, iremos cedo — ditou já pegando a bolsa de meu braço, mas Edward impediu-me de seguir.

— Creio que Beau deve ter ligado ao pai dele avisando-o que se atrasará, pois irá almoçar comigo — grunhiu firme enquanto com força segurava-me no lugar. Bufei preocupado com a possível mentira dele, mas me mantive sério.

— Mentiroso, Beau não vai sair com você! — Gritou nervoso e tremendo.

— Se não acredita ligue para o Xerife e o pergunte sobre isso, se quiser pode usar meu telefone — respondeu Edward lhe estendendo um modelo novíssimo e superfino de celular. Jacob recusou e ligou do meu telefone e conversando ao longe. Voltou poucos minutos mais tarde mais nervoso que antes.

— Beau obrigado pelo telefone, ao que parece seu amiguinho aí já havia falado com seu pai além de você mesmo, mas ele se esqueceu de me avisar. Até mais tarde então e só um aviso Cullen, volte-o inteiro e em hora do jantar — dito isso saiu furioso subindo na moto e pondo-se a correr.

Tentei lhe chamar, mas ele se fora rápido e eu só pude me sentir estranho por essa briga sem motivo nenhum. Olhei ao lado e notei Edward um pouco mais relaxado e lhe sorri.

— Você pediu a meu pai que me deixasse sair com você hoje?

— Por suposto e peço desculpa se fiz parecer que a você também assim o fez. Caso não queira ir mais eu entenderei — e dito isso se afastou um pouco de mim. Nervoso e com medo de desagradar-lhe optei por relevar e seguimos para seu carro, um nada discreto Volvo prata de última linha.

Ele dirigia rápido e conversava comigo como se o carro estivesse no piloto automático. Quase não olhava para a pista e aquilo me afligia, pois com o clima e o gelo na estrada poderíamos sofrer um acidente, mas nada de ruim ocorreu e chegamos até um restaurante afastado do centro de Forks. Ele estacionou e abriu a porta para que eu descesse, mas escorreguei na camada deslizante de gelo abaixo de meus pés e quase fui de cara ao chão se não fosse por seus braços a me amparar, sorri encabulado e vermelho pelo ocorrido.

Me recompus da melhor forma possível e adentramos ao local, um ambiente agradável, acolhedor e quente. Suspirei de alegria pelo aconchego da calefação que deixava o ar em temperaturas normais. Ele conversou um pouco com a recepcionista que nos guiou até um reservado quase ao fundo, pela janela podia ver o céu lá fora e os carros no estacionamento. Sentei-me e pegando o menu pedi meu almoço. Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse e enquanto ceávamos ficamos de papo.

Edward se mostrou alguém incrível para mim, um cavalheiro a moda antiga como os personagens de romances empoeirados que habitavam um lugar obscuro de minha prateleira. Ele sempre me olhava nos olhos e com o tempo passei a ver aquilo como um flerte e corei tanto que deveria parecer estar com febre, mas ele como bom rapaz avaliou minha temperatura colocando sua mão sobre minha testa. Ela era gelada, me assustei.

— Acho que você deveria usar luvas, suas mãos estão congelando Edward! Assim daqui a pouco não sentirá os dedos, isso é perigoso — ditava preocupado. Ele riu antes de pegar minhas mãos que se agitavam a minha frente e beijá-las carinhosamente. Frio, assim como sua mão.

Seus olhos me interrogaram um momento e eu fiquei mais que preocupado aquele momento, seu corpo estava gelado disso eu tinha certeza. Terminei de comer rapidamente e pedi que fossemos ao hospital ele precisava de auxílio médico, poderia ser algo grave, mas adentrando ao carro ele somente se virou para mim sem esboçar quase nada e me beijou pura e simplesmente do nada. Fiquei estático.

Aquilo era bom definitivamente bom, jamais havia beijado alguém e ele fora o primeiro. Correspondi o melhor que pude devido a posição dentro do carro e a minha inexperiência no assunto. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até ele se separar de mim, deixando um sorriso bobo e um formigar em meus lábios.

— Acho que não é mais preciso se preocupar em ir ao um hospital, creio que esse beijo conseguiu me aquecer — e dito isso deu marcha no carro fazendo-o cantar os pneus antes que seguisse estrada adentro.

Fiquei um tanto quanto preocupado, será que ele fizera aquilo mesmo para se aquecer ou fora somente uma forma de brincar comigo? Medo e temor tomaram conta de mim e decidi por ficar calado o restante do caminho inteiro. Indiquei poucas vezes a rota para minha casa e chegando lá desci correndo sem ao menos sem me despedir. Não queria insistir em algo que talvez não vingasse e foi com esse pensamento que chorei no quarto crendo eu que tudo não passara de alguma aposta.

Deitei-me e dormir com o beijo nos pensamentos e o pranto em meus olhos. Uma chuva começara lá fora e assim como as minhas lágrimas ela caia em abundância.

Acordei horas mais tardes com algumas batidas na minha porta, era Jake. Provavelmente ficara preocupado comigo por não ter dado as caras o dia todo. Sentei-me e o deixei entrar, ele se colocou ao meu lado na cama e me olhou profundamente. Fiquei um pouco nervoso, mas relaxei assim que ele me abraçou deixando que eu chorasse em seu ombro.

— O que aquele Cullen te fez Beau? — Perguntou nervoso me apertando mais ainda.

— Só saímos para almoçar Jake — respondi forçando uma meia verdade a sair.

— Mentir não é nada bonito e Charlie ficaria louco se soubesse que algo de mal lhe aconteceu e você não disse nada — ditou preocupado comigo me apertando mais ainda em seus braços. Contei-lhe tudo o que houve e fúria emanou em seus olhos.

Ele se levantou consternado dizendo que mataria Edward por aquilo, mas pedi com muito pesar que não o fizesse, pois mesmo que ele talvez merecesse uma sova por ter me beijado sem permissão bater-lhe não adiantaria em nada. Convencido a não entrar em nenhuma briga por minha causa Jake se foi após jantarmos e eu voltei ao meu quarto para dormir.

}{

Por minha sorte hoje era sábado e não teria de ir a lugar algum o que me daria chances de não me encontrar com Edward. Passei a tarde limpando meu quarto e organizando minhas coisas ao meu modo, após terminado o trabalho ali segui para o banheiro e conforme minhas forças deixaram arrumei a casa até onde conseguir antes de me exaurir.

E para meu azar Jake me convidou a sair para esquecer-me do dia de ontem, neguei veemente, mas ele insistiu dizendo que se eu queria deixar aquela timidez de lado e construir uma rede de amigos que deveria ir com ela até a reserva e ficar uma tarde com eles.

Neguei algumas vezes mais, só que Jacob não era um rapaz de desistência e convenceu-me a ir. Me troquei e seguimos na minha picape até a região de La Push onde fica a reserva, o caminho foi feito aos risos com as piadas que contávamos ou por algum outro motivo. Dentro de alguns minutos já estávamos dentro das terras indígenas e fui recebido com fervor por Billy Black que achou viável nos despachar para a casa de Emily já que a mesma cozinhava melhor que todos ali.

O dia passou tranquilo e ao cair da noite de frente a uma fogueira ouvimos as lendas da região que eram passadas de pai para filho, sempre revivendo a luta daquele povo contra os colonizadores, tribos rivais ou as doenças sem cura. Fascinado com tudo peguei-me indo diversas vezes mais e o que era somente uma visita tornou-se rotina e assim se foi por quase um mês.

Nesse meio tempo notei Edward faltando algumas semanas consecutivas de aula, sempre quando havia sol ou quando Jacob ia comigo, o que já não era mais frequente em vista que ele decidira voltar para a escola da reserva. Até perguntei para algumas pessoas se elas sabiam o motivo de suas faltas, mas todas eram categóricas em dizer que não sabiam o porquê.

Essa rotina mudou quando em meados de junho, antes das férias de verão Edward pediu para conversar comigo. Eu relutei em aceitar, mas preferi o fazer, pois assim daria um basta naquela sensação de que a culpa de suas faltas era por minha causa. Marcamos de nos ver após o fim da aula, liguei para Jake dizendo que iria demorar e não precisava vir me buscar para ir a reserva naquele dia.

O sinal indicando o fim das aulas bateu, as turmas foram dispensadas e eu segui com Edward até onde havíamos nos encontrado tempos antes. Nos sentamos e ele pôs-se a falar. Pediu-me desculpas novamente por seu mal comportamento, que ele não sabia ao certo como agir perante minha presença, pois se sentia inevitavelmente atraído por mim e nunca passara por algo assim antes. A vergonha e a culpa o consumiam e por ter valores antigos ainda não se habituara ao fato de que um homem lhe agradava mais que uma mulher. Eu ri de satisfação ao saber que não havia nenhum problema grave e aceitei seu pedido de desculpas e fui convidado a ser seu amigo, pois se ele queria tentar investir em algo deveria começar pelo básico e fora ali naquele aperto de mãos que se iniciou nosso relacionamento.

Jacob ficou fulo da vida eu confesso e meu pai também, pois mesmo Charlie sabendo de minhas preferências ele preferia muito mais Jake que Edward como meu pretendente. Mas mesmo relutando contra aquilo nossa amizade floresceu a passos largos e ele conseguiu ultrapassar seus medos e eu também, assim então nos tornamos namorados e eu descobri inevitavelmente seu maior segredo.

Edward era um vampiro, e mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia assustar qualquer ser humano normal eu não tive o medo inerente a minha raça e acolhi sua espécie como se fosse a minha. Mas como minha vida parece às vezes um roteiro barato de Hollywood descobri posteriormente que Jacob e os rapazes da reservam são metamorfos que se transformam em lobos e que seus inimigos eram os vampiros.

E pensando que aquilo poderia ser brincadeira eu me vi entre dois mundos distintos, mas que coexistiam interligados entre si por séculos a fio. E agora por mim, um humano apaixonado por um vampiro e amigo de um lobo. Eu realmente tinha sorte para essas coisas. Mas como há males que vem para o bem, minha entrada naquele meio fez com que os ânimos se apaziguassem da melhor forma possível. E com o tempo eles passaram a viver bem entre si, sem brigas e respeitando o tratado.

O tempo passou e o ano enfim chegara ao fim, meu aniversário fora comemorado sem muitos alardes e mais um ano se iniciara. Edward pretendia pedir minha mão a meu pai antes do fim de janeiro. E conseguiu a benção dele com uma espingarda apontada para si e um extenso sermão de como tratar-me bem, senão iria ser preso sem chances de soltura. Sorri abraçando meu pai feliz por ele o ter aceito.

Marcamos a cerimônia para meados de setembro, assim eu me casaria próximo ao meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Alice, irmã de Edward cuidava de tudo enquanto Esme me ajudava como podia. Aos outros foram delegadas diversas tarefas para que tudo saísse impecável. Jacob fora convidado como padrinho, e mesmo declinando foi a cerimônia, pois não conseguiria me deixar triste não indo.

E no dia 13 de setembro de frente a um juiz de paz, nos jardins da casa dos Cullen eu disse sim para Edward Anthony Masen Cullen me tornando assim o Beaufort Swan Cullen. Nos beijamos selando nossa promessa e uma salva de palmas seguiu-se perante nós, assim como a festa que ocorreu após. Tudo no mais perfeito conforme. Faltando algumas horas para a noite enfim cair, Edward despediu-se de todos assim como eu e seguimos viagem a um destino desconhecido onde seria nossa lua de mel.

Para meu encanto fomos ao Brasil, em uma ilha dada de presente por Carlisle para Esme e que nos foi cedida com carinho. Passamos ali alguns dias e consumamos enfim nosso amor. Poderia me recordar quando fosse o que ocorreu ali sem perder qualquer detalhe.

Edward me guiava sobre a cama com maestria. Nossos corpos se encaixavam da melhor forma possível e eu gemia de antecipação. Ele me beijava e chupava deixando diversas marcas na tez pálida. Seus dedos percorriam meu corpo da melhor forma possível e eu chorava de alegria por isso, pois cada toque enviava uma onda de prazer sem igual ao meu pênis que latejava por alívio. Eu o beijava em retorno cada vez que conseguia puxar o ar para meus pulmões antes que ele os removesse dali me fazendo gritar de prazer.

— Hoje você será meu Beau pela primeira vez e depois dessa noite seremos nos dois eternamente — dizia enquanto roçava seus dentes sobre minha pele. Eu sabia que ele não se esqueceria de nossa promessa, transforma-me após o casamento assim ficaríamos juntos.

Eu sorria feliz por isso enquanto ele começava a me preparar para aquele momento, seus dedos faziam movimentos firmes de tesoura ao tempo que rodavam dentro do meu canal. Vez ou outra ele acertava um ponto específico em mim, fazendo com que eu arqueasse as costas pelo prazer.

— Creio que você já está mais que preparado amor — ditou antes de me beijar e invadir-me de uma vez só roubando de mim o fôlego e as lágrimas pela expansão abrupta de meu ser.

Ele não teve muita piedade de mim e forçou-se a mover seu pênis arremetendo o mais fundo que podia e levando minha sanidade embora a cada estocada, que com o tempo trouxe o prazer novamente a mim que já gritava a plenos pulmões por mais.

Ele vinha o mais rápido que podia sempre se segurando para não me machucar muito com sua força vampiresca. Eu sentia que em breve me desmancharia e podia notar que Edward também. E quanto mais ele ia, mais eu desejava aquela mordida.

—  _Morda-me, por favor!_ — Gritei enfim quando já não aguentava mais e fui saudado pela dor de seus dentes cravando-se em minha pele enquanto eu gozava sentindo um prazer sem igual.

Abri os olhos e me assustei ao me deparar com o antigo estúdio de balé da minha mãe ao invés do quarto, respirei fundo tentando entender se aquilo era um sonho mediante o princípio da transformação, mas a dor que sentia em meu braço era maior que minha vontade de me manter acordado. Ouvi vozes chamando por mim e enfim notei o que ocorria, tudo não passara de um sonho e eu estava ali morrendo por causa de Joss¹, a vampira caçadora que viera em meu encalço por ser parceiro de Edward. Ela me atrairá ali com vídeos falsos de minha mãe me chamando e eu caíra como um patinho na armadilha e agora jazia frio e morrendo no chão de madeira do lugar.

Passos rápidos e vozes ainda me eram presentes, mas a consciência oscilava e eu já estava mais do que alucinando. A odor do braço subiu ao corpo e eu queimava de dentro para fora, pude notar Carlisle dizendo a Edward que a única chance de me salvar era me transformando, mas ele dizia que não podia e chorava de dor comigo.

Em um último esforço gritei o mais alto possível  _"morda-me, por favor"_  como no sonho, mas dessa vez não houve chance de acordar, pois já era tarde demais. Eu morri como Beau Swan, mas renasci como Beau Cullen.

.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Joss é a versão genderswap/genderbender de James. Fonte: [Twilight Wikia](http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Joss).
> 
> Primeiramente peço perdão por tanta encheção de linguiça que fiz na fanfic, deixei-a meio horrível eu confesso. Eu digo que é culpa minha e da minha atual mini-aversão com shipps de Crepúsculo que não sejam Yaoi (inevitavelmente ficava pensando na Bella e não no Beau) e mesmo escrevendo Beau/Edward quase não fui fiel aos livros.
> 
> Juntei umas partes aqui e acolá de cada um conforme eu pude descobrir na internet. E antes que me pergunte porque não fiz a fanfic Thorki, lhe respondo só uma palavra MPREG. Não importava o que eu escrevia, tudo seguia para ela e não podia deslizar tão feio né.
> 
> Espero que ao menos você se sinta satisfeita com a fanfic e que eu possa ter criado algo legal de presente. No mais é só beijinhos e aguardo retorno de vocês.


End file.
